Downloadable Content
From Wipeout Pure, Wipeout games have the option to acquire downloadable content from the PlayStation Store. ''Wipeout Pure'' Wipeout Pure was the first PSP title to support downloadable content, including extra vehicles, tracks, and artwork free of charge via the Internet. Packs of downloadable content were made available every month for six months. There are three main packs available, in one form or another, in all regions: Gamma, Delta, and Classic. In addition, there are also a number of region-exclusive packs that are only available for a specific version. Please note that the DLC packs for Wipeout Pure are not cross-compatible. Japanese packs will not work in the US version and vice versa, and this also applies to European packs. Gamma Pack The Gamma Pack was the first pack to be released. It was first released in Japan on 7 April 2005 as a three-pack monthly series. The US got the same packs as the Japanese version, but released a month later. The single combined pack was released in Europe on 1 September 2005. This pack features four new tracks around Makana. Apart from their own tournament, these tracks are part of the all-new Descension Tournament, which also features all eight standard tracks. Two teams from Wipeout Fusion, Tigron and Van-Über, make their reappearance as well. This pack also includes four HUD skins themed around four standard teams (FEISAR, Auricom, Qirex, and Piranha). Delta Pack The Delta Packs were released as a two-pack release to Japan and the US, with a single European pack available two weeks after the Gamma Pack. The four tracks in this pack are set in a central entertainment hub, nearby the Sinucit track. This pack also includes four HUD skins themed around four standard teams (AG Systems, Assegai, Triakis, and Harimau). It is also noteworthy that this Pack was sponsored by German sporting goods company PUMA in the European release, which saw the four tracks included with the pack being covered in PUMA advertisement, as well as exclusive contents, such as two PUMA-branded crafts and two PUMA-themed skins. Classic Pack The Classic Packs are a multi-pack release following the Delta Pack, with four packs available for Japan, three for the US, and two for Europe (with the packs further spilt between content and music). This pack expands on the four classic tracks that came with the game, based on one of the tracks from each of the previous games. Goteki 45 and Icaras also return to complete the Wipeout 3 line-up. This pack also includes four HUD skins themed around four DLC teams (Tigron, Van-Über, Goteki 45, and Icaras). This is also the only main pack to include music. Four soundtracks from the [[Wipeout (video game)|original Wipeout]] and Wipeout 2097, all by the series' legendary composer CoLD SToRAGE, are included with this pack. Other Packs These packs are only available in specific areas, whether from promotions or unique packages. Notes: #For the US Secret Packs, see here. #The WIRE05 Pack was only available for one day at the WIRE05 Electronica Festival in Yokohama. #The Coca-Cola Pack 4 also includes Coca-Cola liveries that will replace the original liveries for the eight standard crafts. You can still use the alternate liveries while the pack is installed, though. #All contents of the Omega Packs were designed by Jon Burgerman, Mark James, Neil McFarland, and Scien, respectively. #The Pure Urban Packs were available for a limited time in select European countries and add a fair amount of music, but when installed will also cause a crash on Gamma Pack's Exostra Run. This crash seems to have remained unfixed. #The Exit 15 Pack was the winner of the "Wipeout Pure - DJ Competition with Transmit", hosted by Dublin radio station Spin 1038. Japan Europe ''Wipeout Pulse'' Wipeout Pulse, like its predecessor Wipeout Pure, also has downloadable content packs that include new ships, tracks and campaign grids. These packs are available to download for a fee from the PlayStation Store. However, these packs are only available in the European PlayStation Store. Each pack is named after the team included with the pack. ''Wipeout HD'' :Main article: Wipeout HD Fury An expansion pack for Wipeout HD entitled Wipeout HD Fury was released on the PlayStation Store worldwide on 23 July 2009. The pack consists of eight new tracks, 13 new ship models, and three new game modes: Eliminator, Zone Battle, and Detonator. The add-on also includes a new 80-event campaign mode, a redesigned menu interface, 13 new Trophies, and six new music tracks. ''Wipeout 2048'' :Main article: Wipeout HD On 19 June 2012, Studio Liverpool released the one and only DLC for Wipeout 2048, the Wipeout HD/Fury DLC. It contains every content from the original Wipeout HD/Fury on the PlayStation 3, including ships, tracks, and Campaign events, to be playable for the Vita version with the same graphics as 2048. This DLC is meant to complete the collection of ships and tracks for the Cross Play mode. The DLC can either be bought separately (HD or Fury packs) or bundled together. However, as a Cross-Buy DLC, those who have already purchased the HD/Fury full game on the PS3 will receive both packs for the Vita or vice versa for free. Category:Content Category:Wipeout Pure Category:Wipeout Pulse Category:Wipeout HD Category:Wipeout 2048